Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy XV)
Biggs Callux and Wedge Kincaid are characters from Final Fantasy XV, who serve as Aranea Highwind's subordinates and lead the Third Army Corps 87th Airborne Unit of Niflheim. Biggs and Wedge are recurring character names in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Dossiers ;Biggs Callux :Officer of Niflheim's Third Army Corps 87th Airborne Division. Before he aligned himself with the empire, he worked as a mercenary-for-hire with his partner Wedge. Sensing his potential, Aranea recruited him into her ranks soon after they met, and Biggs now serves as "Lady A's" faithful bodyguard. He completes his missions with ease—but not without questioning the empire's ruthless methods. ;Wedge Kincaid :Officer of Niflheim's Third Army Corps 87th Airborne Division. A fateful encounter with Aranea brought both Wedge and his partner Biggs under her command, and hey continue to serve "Lady A" to this day. A fellow of few words, Wedge spends much of his leisure alone, reading and fishing in silence. He is equally quiet in the field, following his orders without saying a thing. Profile Appearance Biggs wears a long white military trench coat with red details and a black peaked cap with a golden insignia on the front. He has black hair and stubble and wears black gloves. Wedge wears a black trench coat with red and gray details and has gray gloves and wears a peaked hood. Personality Biggs and Wedge are frank and loyal to Aranea. They value their loyalty to her and to the citizens more than to the government, and urge their peers to get out of Gralea when they sense things are going to end badly. They aid Noctis on his quest because Aranea believes in him. Biggs, being the superior, tends to take charge, while the taciturn Wedge rarely speaks up. In Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-, Aranea describes Biggs as a "glass-half-full kind of guy" who tries to look dauntless, but in a tight spot get scared and takes a sip of alcohol to calm himself. She describes Wedge as a taciturn, cautious worrier who gets bold and verbose in times of crisis and after "getting some liquor in him." Story Biggs and Wedge have known Aranea since they were all teenagers. Aranea was impressed by them when they worked as mercenaries-for-hire, and Biggs became her bodyguard. When Noctis and his retinue travel to the Vesperpool in search of mythril, they come across the duo. When Aranea joins Noctis's group, she leaves Biggs and Wedge in charge of their encampment. During conversations with Noctis's party, Aranea states that, while she doesn't exactly consider the duo to be friends, she trusts them completely. As told in Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-, Biggs and Wedge assist Aranea and the rest of their division in Altissia on recovery and clean-up even if the military treats its human troops poorly. When they return to Gralea they find it under attack by Diamond Weapon. While Aranea heads on alone, Biggs and Wedge gather refugees to a train bound for Tenebrae. Aranea breaks all ties with Niflheim when she discovers it has fallen under Ardyn Izunia's command, defeats the Diamond Weapon with Biggs and Wedge's help, and brings back an eight-year-old girl who had been entrusted into her care. When Noctis and his group arrive in Tenebrae, they find Biggs and Wedge alongside Aranea and numerous displaced citizens. As Noctis's party needs someone to operate the Magna Fortia taking them to Gralea, Aranea assigns Biggs and Wedge to the task. Along the way they converse with Noctis's party via the train's intercom, until the train is attacked and disabled by daemons. They tell Noctis not to worry and escape without them. Noctis drives himself and his friends away on the Regalia, hoping that Biggs and Wedge made it out alive. After darkness overtakes Eos, everyone migrates to Lucis. Aranea, Biggs and Wedge raise the girl who had been entrusted in Aranea's care during her adventure in Gralea, Sol Antiquum, and the two men act rather overprotective of her. Biggs and Wedge at some point become stranded in Cleigne and are rescued and taken to Meldacio Hunter HQ where they help bolster up the security at the Hunter HQ with other imperial soldiers. As told in Lunafreya's chapter the Dawn of the Future, Biggs, Wedge, Sol and Aranea scout the now-abandoned imperial lands, but Sol wants to work alone. When Aranea becomes trapped in daemon-infested ruins, Biggs and Wedge scold Sol when she comes to her rescue, but support her regardless. After a ten-year slumber Noctis emerges from the Crystal and learns that Biggs and Wedge and Aranea have become leaders among those protecting the people from daemons, each now leading a unit of their own army. Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-'' depicts an alternate ending to the saga where Bahamut turns on mankind and seeks to destroy life on Eos. Biggs and Wedge accompany Aranea and Solara as they head to the Citadel to help Noctis, Lunafreya and their friends. Bahamut raises the Citadel building to the sky and has his army of small Bahamuts protect it. Aranea takes everyone on her airship, but it crashlands on the flying Citadel's plaza. Aranea, Biggs, Wedge and Sol stay behind to repair it while the others continue on. After Bahamut is felled the Citadel building begins to fall, but everyone is saved by Titan. Creation and development Biggs and Wedge were designed to be Aranea Highwind's subordinates. Aranea was designed by Roberto Ferrari who has commented on her and Biggs and Wedge's design thusly: Voice In Japanese Biggs and Wedge are voiced by Eiji Hanawa and Kenji Nomura respectively. In English Biggs and Wedge are voiced by Fred Tatasciore and David Lodge respectively. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Minecraft FFXV Biggs.png|Biggs Minecraft skin Minecraft FFXV Wedge.png|Wedge Minecraft skin Gallery Wedge-Episode-Ignis-Verse2-FFXV.png|Wedge in Episode Ignis Verse 2 ending. Aranea Biggs and Wedge in Gralea in FFXV Dawn of the Future.png|Biggs and Wedge with Aranea in Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-. Etymology Trivia *Verse 2 of Chapter 13 that follows Gladiolus and Ignis has some added radio communications. In the English version, one of them seems to refer to Biggs Callux: "Calling all frequencies—hey. Hey! Is anybody out there? …Anybody who hasn’t turned yet? Anybody? This is—no, forget it. What does it matter? Only a matter of time until I turn just like everyone else did. He was right, 'Ain’t long until the empire falls—and when she does, it'll hit like a ton of bricks.' Should’ve taken his advice and got out when I had the chance. Y'hear that, Callux? You were right. Go on—tell me, 'I told you so.' Sorry I won’t be able to pick up my tab." **In the Japanese version of Chapter 13 Verse 2, the man referred to in the radio communications is called "Crux". The subtitle spells his name in kana as such: , different than Biggs Callux in kana: . References ru:Биггс и Ведж (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV